hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Norman Alden
Norman Alden (born September 13, 1924 in Fort Worth, Texas) is an American character actor who has appeared in dozens of American television shows and films, with his most recent appearance in the television movie, Our House and a documentary on the Back to the Future films. He has also appeared recently in a commercial for Capital One. His television appearances included him appearing in two episodes of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Norman is perhaps mostly remembered for his role as Coach Leroy Fedder in the 1970s television series, Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman. His first noted performances were as Johnny Ringo in the 1950s television series , The Life and Legend of Wyatt Earp and as Corporal Lester 'Merc' Davenport in the film, Operation Bottleneck. He would also be known as the voice of Aquaman on the animated series Super Friends. Norman's other major roles included him appearing as the ACDelco Repairman, Lou the Mechanic, for seven years, Professor Frank Heflin in Electra Woman and Dyna Girl, Major Truman Landon in Tora! Tora! Tora, Lou Caruthers, the coffee shop owner in Back to the Future and as the blind cameraman Bill in Ed Wood. As Lou, his performances were so convincing that people would actually ask him for advice on their car problems. Filmography * Looking Back to the Future (2006) * Our House (2006) (TV) * The 100 Most Unexpected TV Moments (2005) (mini) (TV Series) * Detective (2005) (TV) * Night of the Wolf (2002) (TV) * K-PAX (2001) * Patch Adams (1998) * Ed Wood (1994) * Wyatt Earp: Return to Tombstone (1994) * Man Against the Mob: The Chinatown Murders (1989) (TV) * Cutting Class (1989) * Roller Blade Warriors: Taken By Force (1989) * They Live (1988) * Lady Mobster (1988) * Man Against the Mob (1988) (TV) * Off the Mark (1987) * Destination America (1987) (TV) * Capital (1982) (TV Series) (1986-87) * Sunday Drive (1986) (TV) * The Transformers: The Movie (1986) (voice) * Back to the Future (1985) * Heart of a Champion: The Ray Mancini Story (1985) (TV) * California Girls (1985) (TV) * Victor/Victoria (1982) (uncreditied) * Desperate Lives (1982) (TV) * Back to the Planet of the Apes (1981) (TV) * Borderline (1980) * Cloud Dancer (1980) * Samurai (1979) (TV) * No Other Love (1979) (TV) * Ring of Passion (1978) (TV) * Semi-Tough (1977) * The All-New Super Friends Hour (1977) (TV Series) (voice) * I Never Promised You a Rose Garden (1977) * The Krofft Supershow (1976) * The Hindenburg (1975) * The Honorable Sam Houston (1975) (TV) * Terror on the 40th Floor (1974) (TV) * Devlin (1974) (TV Series) (voice) * Jerry (1974) (TV) * The Fess Parker Show (1974) (TV Series) * Cry Panic (1974) (TV) * Super Friends (1973) (TV Series) (voice) * Murdock's Gang (1973) (TV) * Kansas City Bomber (1972) * Where Does It Hurt? (1972) * Ben (1972) * The Trackers (1971) (TV) * Cannon (1971) (TV) * The Psychiatrist: God Bless the Children (1970) (TV) * Tora! Tora! Tora! (1970) * My Three Sons (1960) (TV Series) (1969-1972) * The Pigeon (1969) (TV) * The Great Bank Robbery (1969) * All the Loving Couples (1969) * Changes (1969) (uncredited) * Killers Three (1968) * Chubasco (1968) * Fever Heat (1968) * The Devil's Brigade (1968) * Good Times (1967) * First to Fight (1967) * Rango (1967) (TV Series) * The Wild Angels (1966) * Red Line 7000 (1965) * Andy (1965) * The Patsy (1964) * Bedtime Story (1964) * Man's Favorite Sport? (1964) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) (voice) * The Nutty Professor (1963) * The Life and Legend of Wyatt Earp (1955) (TV Series) (1961) * Secret of Deep Harbor (1961) * Portrait of a Mobster (1961) * Operation Bottleneck (1961) * The Walking Target (1960) * The Power of the Resurrection (1958) Notable Television Guest Star Appearances * Like Family playing "Sidney" in episode: "The Dance" (episode # 1.7) 7 November 2003 * JAG playing "Mr. Platt" in episode: "Port Chicago" (episode # 7.20) 9 April 2002 * Tracey Takes On... playing "Older Agent" in episode: "Agents" (episode # 3.5) 1 February 1998 * Bodies of Evidence playing "Tommy" in episode: "Times Served" (episode # 1.6) 30 July 1992 * Valerie playing "Neil Patterson" in episode: "The Franklin Family" (episode # 5.15) 22 January 1990 * TV 101 playing "Ralphie" in episode: "Clicks" (episode # 1.9) 1 February 1989 * Murder, She Wrote playing "Bart Kapper" in episode: "Mr. Penroy's Vacation" (episode 5.3) 6 November 1988 * Cagney & Lacey playing "Dan Cobbin" in episode: "A Class Act" (episode # 7.16) 15 March 1988 * Hooperman playing "Actor" in episode: "The Shooting" (episode # 1.6) 11 November 1987 * Sledge Hammer! playing "Roscoe" in episode: "To Sledge, With Love" (episode # 1.6) 31 October 1986 * Dynasty playing "Guard" in episode: "Sideswiped" (episode # 7.2) 1 October 1986 * Hunter playing "Mike" in episode: "The Beautiful & The Dead: Part 1" (episode # 2.10) 1 April 1986 * Murder, She Wrote playing "Mercer Hawthorne" in episode: "Keep the Home Fires Burning" (episode # 2.14) 19 January 1986 * Crazy Like a Fox playing "Actor" in episode: "Hearing Is Believing" (episode # 2.12) 15 January 1986 * Hill Street Blues playing "Art Eastland" in episode: "Hacked to Pieces" (episode # 6.2) 3 October 1985 * Matt Houston playing "Lt. Manson" in episode: "Breakpoint" (episode # 3.14) 11 January 1985 * Hunter playing "Jerry Walsh" in episode: "The Garbage Man" (episode # 1.11) 11 January 1985 * Hardcastle & McCormick playing "Deacon Mobley" in episode: "Pennies from a Dead Man's Eyes" (episode # 2.11) 31 December 1984 * Dynasty playing "Gun Salesman" in episode: "The Voice: Part 3" (episode # 4.22) 28 March 1984 * Matt Houston playing "Harley Kelton" in episode: "Waltz of Death" (episode # 2.14) 13 January 1984 * Webster playing "Coach" in episode: "Consulting Adults" (episode # 1.3) 30 September 1983 * The A-Team playing "Mickey Stern" in episode: "Steel" (episode # 2.11) 29 November 1983 * Matt Houston playing "Sheriff Tim Keeler" in episode: "A Novel Way to Die" (episode # 1.23) 17 April 1983 * The A-Team playing "Police Inspector Ed Maloney" in episode: "A Small and Deadly War" (episode # 1.5) 15 November 1983 * Falcon Crest playing "Det. Bitterman" in episode: "Love, Honor and Obey" (episode # 2.17) 4 February 1983 * Falcon Crest playing "Det. Bitterman" in episode: "Deliberate Disclosure" (episode # 2.16) 28 January 1983 * Falcon Crest playing "Det. Bitterman" in episode: "Broken Promises" (episode # 2.15) 21 January 1983 * The Greatest American Hero playing "Harry Davidson" in episode: "The Newlywed Game" (episode # 3.5) 6 January 1983 * The Fall Guy playing "Actor" in episode: "Win One for the Gipper" (episode # 2.10) 5 January 1983 * Trapper John, M.D. playing "Actor" in episode: "Cause for Concern" (episode # 3.23) 18 April 1982 * The Fall Guy playing "Al Demato" in episode: "Goin' for It" (episode # 1.12) 27 January 1982 * The Facts of Life playing "Ernest Melbourne" in episode: "The Marriage Brokers" (episode # 3.14) 27 January 1982 * Fantasy Island playing "Joseph E. Butrler" in episode: "The Perfect Husband/Volcano" (episode # 5.7) 21 November 1981 * Code Red playing "Robert Melton" in episode: "Dark Fire" (episode # 1.3) 15 November 1981 * Nero Wolfe playing "Actor" in episode: "The Murder in Question" (episode # 1.12) 17 April 1981 * Charlie's Angels playing "Jake Barnett" in episode: "Taxi Angels" (episode # 5.9) 7 February 1981 * The Love Boat playing "Ralph" in episode: "Celebration/Captain Papa/Honeymoon Pressure" (episode 3.25) 29 March 1980 * Charlie's Angels playing "P. J. Wilkes" in episode: "Dancin' Angels" (episode # 4.18) 6 February 1980 * Fantasy Island playing "Actor" in episode: "The Cheerleader/Marooned" (episode # 3.12) 8 December 1979 * California Fever playing "Freddie" in episode: "Four on the Floor" (episode # 1.5) 19 October 1979 * The Dukes of Hazzard playing "Chief Lacey" in episode: "The Ghost of the General Lee" (episode # 2.6) 26 October 1979 * Vega$ playing "Lou Meakin" in episode: "The Usurper" (episode # 2.2) 26 September 1979 * VegaS playing "Coleman" in episode: "The Way of Life" (episode # 1.21) 2 May 1979 * The Dukes of Hazzard playing "Chief Lacey" in episode: "Deputy Dukes" (episode # 1.9) 13 April 1979 * One Day at a Time playing "Mr. Jenkins" in episode: "Fear of Success" (episode # 4.24) 25 March 1979 * Barnaby Jones playing "Norman Finch" in episode: "The Medium" (episode # 7.13) 4 January 1979 * David Cassidy: Man Under Cover playing "Actor" in episode: "Teammates" (episode # 1.8) 4 January 1979 * Starsky and Hutch playing "Buddy Owens" in episode: "Dandruff" (episode # 4.8) 14 November 1978 * The Rockford Files playing "Roland Eddy" in episode: "Heartaches of a Fool" (episode # 5.1) 22 September 1978 * Eight Is Enough playing "Actor" in episode: "Poor Little Rich Girl" (episode # 2.25) 10 May 1978 * Dallas playing "Senator Orloff" in episode: "Spy in the House" (episode # 1.3) 16 April 1978 * Welcome Back, Kotter playing "Detective Lieutenant Eddie Lasky" in episode: "Good-bye Mr. Kripps" (episode # 3.23) 16 February 1978 * Switch playing "Barney" in episode: "Dangerous Curves" (episode # 3.10) 2 January 1978 * Operation Petticoat playing "Admiral Edgar Summers" in episode: "I'm Dreaming of a Pink Christmas" (episode # 1.12) 17 December 1977 * Charlie's Angels playing "Louis Fluellen" in episode: "The Smmy Davis Jr. Kidnap Caper" (episode # 2.12) 7 December 1977 * Alice playing "Buster" in episode: "Alice by Moonlight" (episode # 2.4) 30 October 1977 * Young Dan'l Boone playing "Marcus Digby" in episode: "The Game" (episode # 1.4) 10 October 1977 * Quincy, M.E. playing "Actor" in episode: "A Blow to the Head...A Blow to the Heart" (episode # 3.2) 23 September 1977 * Hunter playing "Actor" in episode: "The Costa Rican Connection" (episdoe # 1.8) 22 April 1977 * Most Wanted playing "Actor" in episode: "The Tunnel Killer" (episode # 1.14) 19 February 1977 * McMillan and Wife playing "Randy Blaine" in episode: "All Bets Off" (episode # 6.1) 5 December 1976 * Alice playing "L.W. 'Big Daddy' Dawson" in episode: "Big Daddy Dawson's Coming" (episode # 1.8) 13 November 1976 * Baretta playing "Stoneham" in episode: "Under the City" (episode # 3.7) 3 November 1976 * Electra Woman and Dyna Girl playing "Frank Heflin" in episode: "Glitter Rock: Part 2" (episode # 1.4) 2 October 1976 * Electra Woman and Dyna Girl playing "Frank Heflin" in episode: "Glitter Rock: Part 1" (episode # 1.3) 25 September 1976 * Electra Woman and Dyna Girl playing "Frank Heflin" in episode: "The Sorcerer's Golden Trick: Part 2" (episode # 1.2) 18 September 1976 * Electra Woman and Dyna Girl playing "Frank Heflin" in episode: "The Sorcerer's Golden Trick: Part 1" (episode # 1.1) 11 September 1976 * Fay playing "Al Cassidy" in episode: "Not Another Mother's Day" (episode # 1.10) 2 June 1976 * Bronk playing "Velig" in episode: "The Vigilante" (episode # 1.24) 28 March 1976 * Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman playing "Coach Leroy Feeder" in episode: "Episode #1.7" (episode # 1.7) 14 January 1976 * Kojak playing "Actor" in episode: "The Nicest Guys on the Block" (episode # 3.9) 16 November 1975 * Adam-12 playing "Sgt John Hardwicke" in episode: "Something Worth Dying For: Part 1" (episode # 7.23) 13 May 1975 * The Streets of San Francisco playing "Alizo" in episode: "Solitaire" (episode # 3.23) 6 March 1975 (?) * The Rookies playing "Dennis Brody" in episode: "Cliffy" (episode # 3.22) 3 March 1975 * Cannon playing "Walt" in episode: "The Set Up" (episode # 4.19) 12 February 1975 * Barnaby Jones playing "Timmer" in episode: "The Last Contract" (episode # 3.13) 31 December 1974 * The Manhunter playing "Actor" in episode: "Flight to Nowhere" (episode # 1.14) 18 December 1974 * Apple's Way playing "Don Slater" in episode: "The Outsider" (episode # 2.12) 15 December 1974 * Marcus Welby, M.D. playing "Actor" in episode: "Feedback" (episode # 6.8) 29 November 1974 * Mannix playing "Actor" in episode: "Game Plan" (episode # 8.2) 29 September 1974 * Planets of the Apes playing "Zako" (as Norm Alden) in episode: "The Trap" (episode # 1.3) 27 September 1974 * ABC Afterschool Specials playing "Auto Driver" in episode: "Runaways" (episode # 2.5) 27 March 1974 * Chopper One playing "Actor" in episode: "Killing Time" (episode # 1.9) 14 March 1974 * The F.B.I. playing "Worth" in episode: "The $20,000,000 Hit" (episode # 9.17) 24 February 1974 * Gunsmoke playing "Tom Hart" in episode: "Lynch Town" (episode # 19.10) 19 November 1973 * Cannon playing "Harry Tildon" in episode: "Night Flight to Murder" (episode # 3.6) 17 October 1973 * Adam-12 playing "Charles Baker" in episode: "West Valley Division" (episode # 6.4) 3 October 1973 * Griff playing "Hank Jenkins" in episode: "The Framing of Billy the Kid" (episode # 1.1) 29 September 1973 * Kung Fu playing "Sheriff Crossman" in episode: "The Praying Mantis Kills" (episode # 1.11) 22 March 1973 * The Streets of San Francisco playing "Sgt. Dan Healy" in episode: "Beyond Vengeance" (episode # 1.22) 8 March 1973 * The Streets of San Francisco playing "Sgt. Dan Healy" in episode: "Room With a View" (episode # 1.18) 15 February 1973 * Owen Marshall: Counselor at Law playing "Actor" in episode: "They've Got to Blame Someone" (episode # 2.20) 14 February 1973 * The Rookies playing "Davey Ryan" in episode: "Tarnished Idol" (episode # 1.15) 8 January 1973 * The Streets of San Francisco playing "Sgt. Dan Healy" in episode: "The Bullet" (episode # 1.11) 16 December 1972 * Medical Center playing "Roczak" (as Norm Alden) in episode: "A Game for One Player" (episode # 4.14) 13 December 1972 * Mannix playing "Lou Griswold" in episode: "See No Evil" (episode # 6.13) 10 December 1972 * The F.B.I. playing "Norman Frome" in episode: "The Wizard" (episode # 8.9) 12 November 1972 * Love, American Style playing "Actor" in episode: "Love and the New You" (episode # 4.4b) 6 October 1972 * The Mod Squad playing "Actor" in episode: "Outside Position" (episode # 4.23) 29 February 1972 * Mission: Impossible playing "George Collins" in episode: "Double Dead" (episode 6.20) 12 February 1972 * Love, American Style playing "Actor" in episode: "Love and the Particular Girl" (episode # 3.13c) 17 December 1971 * Gunsmoke playing "Amos Potter" in episode: "Gold Train: The Bullet: Part 2" (episode # 17.13) 6 December 1971 * Gunsmoke playing "Amos Potter" in episode: "Gold Train: The Bullet: Part 1" (episode # 17.12) 29 November 1971 * Hawaii Five-O playing "Cameron" (as Norm Alden) in episode: "Rest in Peace, Somebody" (episode # 4.10) 23 November 1971 * Cade's Country playing "Actor" in episode: "The Armageddon Contract" (episode # 1.7) 7 November 1971 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Major Heintzen" in episode: "Rockets or Romance" (episode # 6.24) 4 April 1971 * Mannix playing "Travers" in episode: "To Cage a Seagull" (episode # 4.10) 21 November 1970 * Dan August playing "Actor" in episode: "Epitaph for a Swinger" (episode # 1.9) 18 November 1970 * The Mod Squad playing "Actor" in episode: "The Song of Willie" (episode # 3.5) 20 October 1970 * The Mod Squad playing "Actor" in episode: "Should Auld Acquaintance Be Forget!" (episode # 2.25) 31 March 1970 * To Rome With Love playing "Fields" in episode: "A Secret Day" 30 November 1969 * Bracken's World playing "Chuck McWade" (as Norm Alden) in episode: "Closed Set" (episode # 1.6) 24 October 1969 * Gunsmoke playing "Berber" in episode: "The Night Riders" (episode # 14.22) 24 February 1969 * The Mod Squad playing "Parker" in episode: "Bad Man on Campus" (episode # 1.2) 1 October 1968 * The Doris Day Show playing "Road House Manager" in episode "Dinner for Mom" (episode # 1.1) 28 September 1968 * The Danny Thomas Hour playing "Mershak" in episode: "The Cage" (episode # 1.18) 15 January 1968 * The Iron Horse playing "Benton" (as Norm Alden) in episode: "Death Has Two Faces" (episode # 2.15) 23 December 1967 * The Guns of Will Sonnett playing "Clay" in episode: "The Secret of hangtown Mine" (episode # 1.16) 22 December 1967 * Gunsmoke playing "Deke Franklin" in episode: "Wonder" (episode # 13.14) 18 December 1967 * Gunsmoke playing "Purlie Loftus" in episode: "Death Train" (episode # 13.12) 27 November 1967 * The Big Valley playing "Jeff Bowden" in episode: "Guilty" (episode # 3.7) 30 October 1967 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Hank" in episode: "Howard the Bowler" (episode # 8.2) 18 September 1967 * Family Affair playing "Dave McCovey" in episode: "Take Two Aspirin" (episode # 1.11) 26 November 1966 * Run Buddy Run playing "District Attorney Harris" in episode: "The Death of Buddy Overstreet" (episode # 1.6) 17 October 1966 * Batman playing "Lookout - Henchman #1" (as Norm Alden) in episode: "Batman Sets the Pace" (episode # 1.26) 7 April 1966 * Batman playing "Lookout - Henchman #1" (as Norm Alden) in episode: "The Joker Trumps an Ace" (episode # 1.25) 6 April 1966 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Tom Strongbow" in episode: "The Battle of Mayberry" (episode # 6.29) 4 April 1966 * Honey West playing "Artie Dixon" in episode: "Like Visions and Omens... and All That Jazz" (episode # 1.21) 4 February 1966 * The Smothers Brothers Show playing "Georgie" in episode: "Harried, Italian Style" (episode # 1.20) 28 January 1966 * Honey West playing "Ben Fancher" in episode: "How Brillig, O, Beamish Boy" (episode #1.17) 7 January 1966 * Burke's Law playing "Mark Hodges" in episode: "The Man's Men" (episode # 3.12) 8 December 1965 * My Favorite Martian playing "Frank Tolbert" in episode: "Hate Me a Little" (episode # 3.9) 7 November 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Sergeant Krebs" in episode: "Happiness Is a Warm Sergeant" (episode # 1.11) 26 November 1965 * Ben Casey playing "Dr. Charlie Troy" in episode: "Three Li'l Lambs" (episode # 4.25) 29 March 1965 * The Cara Williams Show playing "Alec" in episode: "Get the Lead Out" (episode # 1.9) 25 November 1964 * Mr. Broadway playing "Gary Deal" in episode: "Between the Rats and the Finks" (episode # 1.3) 17 October 1964 * Combat! playing "Pvt. Buford" (as Norm Alden) in episode: "Silver Service" (episode #3.5) 13 October 1964 * Temple Houston playing "Carlton Owens" in episode: "The Law and Big Annie" (episode # 1.17) 16 January 1964 * My Favorite Martian playing "Detective Harris" (as Norm Alden) in episode: "Raffles No. 2" (episode # 1.10) 8 December 1963 * The Travels of Jaimie McPheeters playing "Broken Mouth" in episode: "The Day of the Taboo Man" (episode # 1.7) 27 October 1963 * Combat! playing "PFC Cooper" in episode: "Masquerade" (episode # 2.3) 1 October 1963 * The Dakotas playing "Jim Barton" in episode: "Sanctuary at Crystal Springs" (episode # 1.18) 6 May 1963 * Saints and Sinners playing "Frank Donelli" (as Norm Alden) in episode: "The Home-Coming Bit" (episode # 1.14) 7 January 1963 * The Rifleman playing "Duff" (as Norm Alden) in episode: "The Anvil Chorus" (episode # 5.12) 17 December 1962 * Ensign O'Toole playing "Actor" in episode: "Operation Potomac" (episode # 1.12) 9 December 1962 * Dr. Kildare playing "Bernie" in episode: "Breakdown" (episode # 2.7) 8 November 1962 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Rene" in episode: "Upbeat" (episode # 4.39) 15 April 1962 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Lee Mallory" in episode: "The Long Shot Caper" (episode # 4.27) 23 March 1962 * The Dick Powell Show playing "Gooby" in episode: "330 Independence SW" (episode # 1.25) 20 March 1962 * Ripcord playing "Owen" in episode: "The Helicopter Race" 1 January 1962 * Everglades playing "Actor" in episode: "The Experts" (episode # 1.10) 11 December 1961 * Bonanza playing "Teller" in episode: "The Friendship" (episode # 3.8) 12 November 1961 * Lawman playing "Actor" (as Norm Alden) in episode: "The Four" (episode # 4.3) 1 October 1961 * Hennesey playing "Pulaski" in episode: "The Gossip Go-Round" (episode # 3.1) 25 September 1961 * The Lawless Years playing "Lulu" (as Norm Alden) in episode: "Ginny" (episode # 3.10) 14 July 1961 * Hawaiian Eye playing "Monty Andrews" in episode: "Don't Kiss Me Good-bye" (episode # 2.29) 29 March 1961 * Hennesey playing "Herman" in episode: "Max Remembers Papa" (episode # 2.20) 27 February 1961 * The Jack Benny Program playing "Actor" in episode: "Jack Goes to Gym" (episode # 11.16) 5 February 1961 * Bonanza playing "Robie" (as Norm Alden) in episode: "Breed of Violence" (episode # 2.9) 5 November 1960 * Hennesey playing "Krauss" (as Norm Alden) in episode: "Tell It to The Chaplain" (episode # 2.2) 10 October 1960 * Dante playing "Reporter #2" (as Norm Alden) in episode: "Opening Night" (episode # 1.2) 10 October 1960 * Not for Hire playing "Grundy" in episode: "The Witness" (episode # 1.39) 15 July 1960 * Not for Hire playing "Grundy" in episode: "Adults Only" (episode # 1.37) 1 July 1960 * Not for Hire playing "Grundy" in episode: "Diamond Head Decoy" (episode # 1.36) 24 June 1960 * Not for Hire playing "Grundy" in episode: "Operation Salvage" (episode # 1.32) 27 May 1960 * Not for Hire playing "Grundy" in episode: "Lover's Leap" (episode # 1.31) 20 May 1960 * Not for Hire playing "Grundy" in episode: "The General's Daughter" (episode # 1.30) 13 May 1960 * The Untouchables playing "John Pakula/John Henry Whitmore" in episode: "Head of Fire, Feet of Clay" (episode # 1.27) 21 April 1960 * Not for Hire playing "Grundy" in episode: "Main Event" (episode # 1.26) 15 April 1960 * Not for Hire playing "Grundy" in episode: "The Survivor" (episode # 1.25) 8 April 1960 * Mr. Lucky playing "Mitch" in episode: "His Maiden Voyage" (episode # 1.23) 26 March 1960 * Not for Hire playing "Grundy" in episode: "The Set Up" (episode # 1.18) 19 February 1960 * The Untouchables playing "Barry Carlton" (as Norm Alden) in episode: "Little Egypt" (episode # 1.18) 11 February 1960 * Not for Hire playing "Grundy" in episode: "A Matter of Courage" (episode # 1.14) 22 January 1960 * Philip Marlowe playing "Dutch Ryker" (as Norm Alden) in episode: "Poor Lilli, Sweet Lilli" (episode # 1.16) 19 January 1960 * Not for Hire playing "Grundy" in episode: "Ten Round Kill" (episode # 1.12) 8 January 1960 * Not for Hire playing "Grundy" in episode: "Death Loses Face" (episode # 1.10) 25 December 1959 * Not for Hire playing "Grundy" in episode: "Smuggled Wife" (episode # 1.5) 20 Novemebr 1959 * Not for Hire playing "Corporal Grundy" in episode: "Personal Disappearence" (episode # 1.3) 6 November 1959 * Mr. Lucky playing "Devil" in episode: "They Shall Not Pass" (episode # 1.2) 31 October 1959 * The Untouchables playing "Gunman in Barber Shop who gets throat cut" (uncredited) in episode: "The Empty Chair" (episode # 1.1) 10 October 1959 * Hennesey playing "Herman" in episode: "Hennesey Meets Honeyboy" (episode # 1.2) 5 October 1959 * The Lawless Years playing "Dixie" (as Norm Alden) in episode: "Framed" (episode # 1.12) 16 July 1959 * The Lawless Years playing "Johnny Lucky" (as Norm Alden) in episode: "The Lion and the Mouse" (episode # 1.6) 21 May 1959 * Perry Mason playing "Darrel Reed" in episode: "The Case of the Deadly Toy" (episode # 2.27) 16 May 1959 * The Lawless Years playing "Lulu" (as Norm Alden) in episode: "The Dutch Schultz Story" (episode # 1.5) 14 May 1959 * The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin playing "Black Cloud" in episode: "The Luck of O'Hara" (episode # 5.25) 3 April 1959 * The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin playing "Black Cloud" in episode: "Apache Stampede" (episode # 5.24) 20 March 1959 * Steve Canyon playing "Radar Enlisted Man" in episode: "The Bomb" (episode # 1.24) 12 March 1959 * The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin playing "Black Claw" in episode: "The Foot Soldier" (episode # 5.4) 18 October 1958 * Westinghouse Desilu Playhouse playing "Denis Alexander" (as Norm Alden" in episode: "Song of Bernadette" (episode # 1.2) 13 October 1958 * Steve Canyon playing "Radar Enlisted Man" in episode: "Operation Jettison" (episode # 1.5) 11 October 1958 * Alcoa Theatre playing "Mike" (as Norm Alden) in episode: "Decoy Duck" (episode # 1.20) 30 June 1958 * Goodyear Theatre playing "Joe" (as Norm Alden) in episode: "The Giant Step" (episode # 1.15) 28 April 1958 * Flight playing "Actor" in episode: "Final Approach" 1958 * Flight playing "Actor" in episode: "Show of Force" 1958 * Circus Boy playing "Pierre Manelli" in episode: "The Marvelous Manelli" (episode # 2.10) 21 November 1957 * Leave It to Beaver playing "Water Dept. Worker" (as Norm Alden) in episode: "Water Anyone?" (episode # 1.7) 15 November 1957 * Panic! playing "Satge Manager" (as Norm Alden) in episode: "Reincarnated" (episode # 1.18) 2 July 1957 * The 20th Century Fox Hour playing "Frank Fallom" (as Norm Alden) in episode: "Threat to a Happy Ending" (episode # 2.18) 29 May 1957 External link * Wikipedia biography * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Norman Alden at the Internet Movie Database Alden, NormanAlden, NormanAlden, NormanAlden, NormanAlden, NormanAlden, Norman